1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display driving, and more particularly, to a scan driver circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gate driver on array (GOA) is a scan driver circuit fabricated on an array substrate of a conventional thin-film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display (LCD). Scanning lines are scanned one by one adopting the GOA. The conventional scan driver circuit comprises a pull-down control module, a pull-down module, a downlink module, a recovering control module, a bootstrap capacitor, and a recovering control module.
Operating on high temperature, the scan driver circuit tends to delay and leak electricity, which affects the reliability of the scan driver circuit.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a scan driver circuit for solving the problem occurring in the conventional technology.